A Love Not Forgotten
by DauntlessErudite29
Summary: While Harry was in school, he had an awful breakup with Severus Snape. Harry has now graduated from school and teaching DADA, and is still in love with Severus. But how does the Potions Master feel about Harry? Is it too late for them or is their bond too strong to be broken? HPSS, RWHG. Warnings and everything inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: A Love Not Forgotten**

 **Summary: After the war, Harry returns to Hogwarts to teach DADA, but can't stop thinking about Severus Snape, who he had been in a relationship with when he was in school. Is it too late for them or is their bond too strong to be broken?**

 **Rating: T but will probably change to M later**

 **Genre(s): Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Pairing(s): Harry Potter/Severus Snape, Ron Weasley/Hermione Granger**

 **Warning(s): Angst**

* * *

Harry set his trunk on the floor of his new rooms at Hogwarts, smiling as he looked around. This would be the perfect place for him. He could hang Gryffindor decorations on the windows and-

"Harry!"

Harry grinned and turned around to find Hermione standing in the doorway. "Hey, 'Mione! When did you get here?"

"Just now," she said. "Ron's just finishing moving his stuff in from the Burrow. I can't believe I'll really be teaching at Hogwarts, can you believe it?"

Hermione was going to be the new Charms teacher, and Harry the new DADA teacher. "Time goes by quickly, doesn't it?" said Harry.

"Definitely." Hermione studied Harry carefully, probably noticing the dark circles under his eyes. "Are you getting sleep, Harry?"

"This summer I slept fine," he said, "but ever since I agreed to start teaching..."

He didn't need to finish the sentence. Hermione knew all about what had happened between Harry and the Potions Master back when they were in school. She had hugged Harry tightly as he cried into her shoulder when they broke up. It had been a horrible break up, and Harry hadn't seen Severus since. "I'll see him every day now."

Hermione sighed. "There's really no chance you and him can get back together?" she asked.

Harry shook his head miserably. "He wouldn't want to get back together with me," he said. "Not after the way I treated him." A lump formed in his throat.

"Well, you had every right to be upset!" Hermione said.

They had broken up at the end of Harry's sixth year. When Severus had killed Dumbledore, Harry had gone off on him, calling him a coward and a monster and accused him of keeping his "Half-Blood Prince" title a secret from him. Harry loved Severus, but he'd also loved Dumbledore, and he'd lost a part of himself that night as well.

"Thanks, Hermione," Harry said, "but I was a bit harsh to him. _He_ has every right to be upset with _me_."

"You _did_ save his life during the war," said Hermione. "That should count for something. Maybe you should talk to him."

"He won't listen," said Harry as they headed to dinner. "No, I know Severus better than that. He'll ignore me and shut me out like he does with everyone."

The new first-year students were waiting to be sorted into their Houses when Harry and Hermione arrived at the Great Hall.

Minerva McGonagall was the new Headmaster, and she smiled at Harry and Hermione as they sat down at the staff table. "I am pleased to announce that we have two new Professors this year, Professor Potter who will be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Professor Granger who will be teaching Charms."

Whispers echoed through the Great Hall at the mention of Harry's name. Harry looked down the staff table but couldn't see Severus; there was an empty chair beside him. Harry gulped, hoping anyone else would take it.

But sure enough, Severus arrived ten minutes late to the feast and took the chair next to Harry. Severus didn't speak to Harry, though - he started talking to McGonagall, and Harry glanced over at Hermione with a look that he hoped said See? He hates me.

Another few minutes passed before Severus said a word to him. "Well well well," said the Potions Master, and Harry looked over at him. "If it isn't our new DADA professor."

Harry fought the urge to sneer at him. "You don't have to be so dramatic, Severus."

McGonagall covered her mouth to hide a smile, and she turned to Hagrid, who sat on her other side. "If only points could be taken from Professors as well," Severus said thoughtfully as he took a bite of his turkey.

"Then I'd probably have loads more points than you," Harry said, and Severus's jaw dropped.

"You don't get points for being an insolent brat," Severus pointed out.

"And _you_ don't get points for shutting everyone out!" Harry retorted.

"Enough!" McGonagall exclaimed. "If you two can't get along, you'll have to be separated before you strangle each other."

Harry and Severus glared at each other. "I really hate you, you know," Harry lied.

"Touché." Severus's voice was like ice. But their gazes locked, and as Harry looked into the Potions Master's eyes he was reminded of dark chocolate. Severus's eyes widened and he looked down at his plate. Harry did the same.

 _Harry stood on the Astronomy Tower, leaning against the edge and watching his tears drip onto he railing. Cedric had just died and he needed to be alone to mourn his friend. His friend who had helped him when no one else had._

 _"Oh," said a deep baritone voice from behind Harry. "I didn't realize anyone was up here."_

 _Harry whirled around and was quick to wipe away his tears. Severus Snape stood in the doorway, his trademark smirk gone from his expression. "I - I just needed to be alone," Harry said. "Please don't take points, I know I'm out after curfew-"_

 _Snape held up a hand. "I trust that this will stay between us." His gaze met Harry's, and his expression softened. "Cedric Diggory was a friend of yours?" he asked, joining Harry by the railing._

 _"Yes," said Harry. "It's - it's all my fault-"_

 _"It is NOT your fault." Snape's harsh tone startled Harry. "I heard what happened. Harry, the Dark Lord could have killed you." Harry felt his eyes widen and he stared at Snape in surprise. "What?"_

 _"You called me by my first name," said Harry._

 _That was the first time Harry ever saw Snape blush. "Yes, I...I suppose I did."_

 _An awkward silence fell over them for a few long moments, and then Harry's mind went back to Cedric. "I should have saved him-"_

 _"Stop." Snape fingers brushed Harry's wrist, and Harry felt all the air leave him. The Potions Master's voice - and grip - was firm. "You are letting yourself drown in guilt." He looked closely at Harry, and the younger man felt his heart skip a beat. "Are you getting any sleep?"_

 _"No."_

 _Snape released his grip on Harry's wrist. "Then I will make you a Dreamless Sleep potion," he decided. "I'm afraid I don't have any ready for you at the moment, but see me after class tomorrow and I will give you some."_

 _"Thank you, sir."_

 _"Try to sleep tonight, Harry." Snape squeezed Harry's shoulder gently, and Harry watched him leave, his jaw practically on the ground._

After the feast, Harry lay in his new bed at Hogwarts, tears filling his eyes at the thought of that night, that first night that spun so many other events into motion. Severus probably hated him again, it was true, and Harry would just have to deal with it. But that didn't mean it didn't upset him. He buried his face in his pillow, thinking of a certain dark haired Potions Master as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 **AN: I hope you all liked the first chapter of my new story! I will update again soon. Please review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**animelvr23: I know right? Thanks for reviewing! :)**

* * *

Harry got no sleep that week.

Between grading classwork and constantly seeing Severus, he felt overwhelmed. Severus was a part of the Hogwarts staff as well, and Harry would see him at the staff meetings and around the school, constantly. It was driving him crazy.

He needed a Dreamless Sleep potion. And, unfortunately, the Potions Master was the only one who could get him one. He'd asked Hermione to make him one because she knew how to make most potions, but she was overflowed with work, too.

So Harry went down to the dungeons one day after classes had ended, yawning as he knocked on Severus's classroom door. "Come in." Harry pushed open the door and stepped inside. "What do you want, Potter? Here to mock me again?"

"No," said Harry quickly. "I was just wondering if you have any Dreamless Sleep potion. I haven't been sleeping well recently."

Severus sighed and went over to his Potions cabinet. He took out a vial of bright purple potion and handed it to Harry. "Anything else you need?" His voice was sharp, and Harry winced.

"Yes, actually." He swallowed nervously. "I wanted to say that I'm sorry, for what happened that night. You didn't deserve it, and...I was wrong to say those things to you, even under the circumstances."

Severus's eyes were wide as he stared at Harry. "Why are you telling me this now?" he breathed.

"Because we'll be seeing a lot of each other," Harry said. "We should at least be friends. I - I know it didn't work out between us, but we could-"

"No, Potter. We can't," said the Potions Master, turning away. "I don't think it...wise for us to be friends."

"Why not?" Harry asked, his heart sinking. He missed Severus deeply, and couldn't stand the thought of them not speaking at all when they had been through so much together.

"Because," said the Potions Master, not meeting Harry's gaze, "I would not be able to keep myself under control."

* * *

"What'd he mean by _that_?" Ron asked later in his and Hermione's quarters.

"He probably meant that he wouldn't be able to stop himself from strangling me," said Harry miserably.

"Honestly, you two are idiots," Hermione said, rolling her eyes. "Don't you see, Harry? He doesn't want to be friends with you because he's too tempted!"

"Tempted to...what?" Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Oh," said Harry, blushing.

Hermione laughed. "You should ask him out."

"What? No! No way!" Harry cringed at the thought. Surely Severus would kill him if he asked. But at the same time, an ache filled his heart.

 _"Potter! See me after class," Snape yelled, and Harry jumped, almost dropping his vial of potion._

 _He put an annoyed look on his face. "I'll see you guys later," he said to Ron and Hermione. They nodded and left the classroom, leaving Harry alone with Snape. Harry dropped his irritated expression and went up to Snape's desk._

 _"Here is your potion. I trust these vials will last the week. If you are still having trouble sleeping, I will brew you more," Snape said, handing Harry several vials._

 _"Thank you, Professor. I appreciate it." Harry carefully placed the vials in his cauldron along with the Potion he'd made in class, and headed for the door._

 _"Harry, wait." Snape's tone was soft and Harry turned in the doorway. "I know what it's like to lose a friend. If you need to talk, you may confide in me."_

 _Harry smiled. "Thank you, sir." Their gazes locked and Harry felt a fluttering in his heart as he left the classroom._

"I have to go," said Harry. "Staff meeting."

"Oh, right. I'll come with you, then." Hermione followed Harry out of her and Ron's rooms, and they walked to the staff room.

"Harry, Hermione. You're late," McGonagall said as they sat down. Harry clenched his jaw as he noticed Severus smirking. "We were just discussing a change in the DADA schedule."

"My...schedule?" Harry hadn't heard anything about this. "What about it?"

"We were talking about moving the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw lessons to the afternoon, and Severus could assist you with classes in the morning, with the Gryffindors and Slytherins," said McGonagall.

This was news to Harry. "What?" He struggled to be professional and not to make an outburst, but it was hard, especially when his ex was obviously enjoying this. He wished McGonagall would have discussed this with him in private before asking the other teachers' opinions. It didn't even have anything to do with them! "Minerva, that's not fair. I can teach on my own." It still felt weird calling McGonagall by her first name.

"Potter, you are fresh out of school, only eighteen years old with many students' education in your hands," Severus pointed out, unfazed by Harry's glare. "You will need some help."

"You really have no faith in me, do you?" Harry said. "I can teach my students on my own!"

"I am doing this to help you!" Severus yelled at him, and Harry recoiled. "Because I don't want to see you fail."

"What do you care?" Harry demanded. "You sure loved seeing me fail when I was in school. You did nothing but treat me like crap."

Harry immediately regretted his words. Severus's gaze hardened and he stood from his chair, storming out of the room. Hermione tilted her head to the door as if to say, Go after him.

Harry ran out the door, but he didn't see Severus. "Severus!" he called, wondering if the Potions Master had gone back to the dungeons.

But no, he hadn't. Harry suddenly knew where he had gone.

So he made his way up to the Astronomy Tower. It was daytime so there weren't any stars out, but when Harry pushed open the door to the Tower he saw a figure clad in black standing by the railing. "Severus," Harry said softly, walking over to him.

"I suppose our relationship meant nothing to you," said the Potions Master quietly.

Harry felt his heart break. "I'm so sorry," he said. He put a hand on Severus's shoulder, but the older man just shook it off. "I didn't mean it. You know I never think before I act." No response. "Our relationship meant the world to me, Severus."

Severus finally looked at him, and Harry breathed a sigh of relief. "I can't just forget, Harry."

Harry nodded. "I understand. I was horrible to you that night." Shame filled him at the memory. "I won't ask for your forgiveness, because...I don't deserve it," said Harry, a lump forming in his throat. "Goodbye, Severus." And then he did the hardest thing that he'd ever done in his life.

He walked away.

* * *

 **AN: Hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Please review for more updates soon :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**.Shepherd: Thank you, I'm glad you're enjoying it :)**

* * *

Harry was sitting at the staff table the next morning, already on his third cup of coffee when McGonagall made the announcement. "To celebrate the beginning of a new term," she said, "students will be permitted to go on a camping trip with several of the teachers chaperoning." The students immediately began cheering. "Slytherins and Gryffindors will be going first, then Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws." Harry knew this, because they had discussed it at the staff meeting yesterday, but he was taken by surprise when McGonagall added, "For this weekend's trip, Professors Potter, Granger, and Snape will be chaperoning. I advise you to be on your best behavior, as this is a new tradition and can be easily revoked."

Severus and Harry looked at each other in surprise. Why was McGonagall making them chaperone together?

Harry shook his head as he finished his breakfast and headed to his classroom. Severus stopped him in the hallway when everyone else had disappeared around the corner and said, "I am aware that we are not speaking, but I suggest that we both act civil around each other during this trip."

Harry nodded in agreement. "I know. We have students to look after, and we shouldn't waste time arguing."

If Harry didn't know any better, he would have said the Potions Master looked impressed. Severus released his grip on Harry's robes and whirled around, heading towards the dungeons. He sighed. This would be a long weekend.

On Thursday, Harry went up to McGonagall's office - formerly Dumbledore's office - for the attendance sheet for the trip. "You can't pair me with him," he heard a deep baritone voice saying. Harry ducked around a corner out of view of the other Professors. "Can't I chaperone the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws? Or remain at Hogwarts?"

Hurt filled Harry as McGonagall said, "I'm afraid not, Severus. Slytherin is your House, and it is your responsibility to chaperone them. Besides, you and Harry need to start talking again. This feud between you and him is distracting the other Professors."

"I thought we were going to be civil around each other," said Harry angrily as he stepped into view. Severus's eyes widened. "Or does that just apply to me?" He all but snatched the attendance sheet from McGonagall and left, tears filling his eyes as he descended the staircase.

"Harry, wait!" The younger man stopped in the hallway and turned to find Severus running after him. "You've apologized to me, and now I believe it is my turn."

Harry folded his arms and glared at him. "Minerva is right, you know. We should be friends. We're better as friends. It's fine if you don't want a relationship, but I...I can't stand not talking to you. I miss you." Tears stung his eyes. "Please, Severus, please."

Severus sighed, and Harry held his breath, not daring to hope. "You may come to my rooms for tea this evening," he said. "I have a class to attend to right now."

Harry nodded. "As do I," he said. "Thank you, Severus."

* * *

Hermione squealed with excitement. "I can't believe he invited you to his rooms!" she said happily as she smoothed down a stray lock of Harry's messy hair.

"Who did?" Ron asked curiously as he walked in.

"Harry's got a date with Professor Snape tonight," she informed her boyfriend. Ron raised his eyebrows at Harry.

Harry's face burned. "It's not a date," he said quickly. "He just invited me to tea."

"To his _rooms_ ," Hermione repeated, grinning as Harry's blush deepened.

"I highly doubt we'll be doing anything other than drinking tea and talking," Harry said as Hermione finished with his tie. "Should I really be wearing a tux, Hermione? It's just tea."

"Professor Snape will love it," Hermione insisted. "You should probably leave now if you don't want to be late."

"Okay. Bye, guys." He straightened his tux as he walked down to the dungeons, muttering about the itchy fabric, and didn't get nervous until he knocked on Severus's door.

Severus opened it, and stared at Harry. "Er, come in." He turned, and Harry saw the beginnings of a smirk forming on the Potions Master's face.

"Don't you _dare_ laugh," said Harry, pointing a finger at him. "Hermione made me wear it."

"It looks good on you," Severus said, and Harry felt his eyes widen. The older man blushed and went to get the tea. "You may sit on the sofa by the fireplace," he added, his back to Harry so the Gryffindor couldn't see his expression.

Harry took a seat, the flames in the fireplace warming him. Severus sat down next to him. "Are you all packed for tomorrow?" he asked Harry.

Harry, who wasn't very good at small talk, said, "Yeah. I just have a couple last-minute things to pack. I really hope there'll be a lake or some place where we can swim." He was rambling, and he knew it, but it was inevitable when he was nervous. Harry looked at Severus, glancing down at his lips before meeting his gaze. "I think this trip is going to be great."

"Maybe, if you can get past the fact that there'll be bugs and there won't be bathrooms, or showers, or beds," Severus said.

Harry laughed. "Oh Severus, bugs won't kill you, you know. You _did_ make us cut up caterpillars in Potions class."

Severus shuddered. "Yes, so I didn't have to do it myself." A pause. "Have you ever been camping before?"

"Once, with the Dursleys," said Harry. "It was a nightmare." Harry told Severus tales of his first camping trip, and they both laughed when Harry got to the part about him setting a spider on Dudley. Harry had gotten in huge trouble, but it had been worth it.

"Just promise you won't set a spider on me," Severus teased.

"I'll make no such promises," Harry joked, reaching for the kettle at the same time Severus reached for it. Their fingers brushed, and Harry's heart skipped a beat. For a moment, they didn't move or speak, they simply stated at each other in a silence that spoke a million words. Harry set the kettle down as Severus's hand slid over his arm, and Harry's heart pounded in his chest. "Severus..."

That was when he realized how close they were. The Potions Master reached up and brushed his thumb against Harry's jaw. The younger boy froze, and leaned into Severus's touch. The next thing Harry knew, Severus's nose was brushing against his and-

Knock. Knock. Knock.

Harry pulled back from Severus, still able to feel the man's warm breath on his lips. Oh, how he longed to kiss him! His heart pounded wildly, and Harry struggled to get his breath back.

Severus got up and answered the door. He talked to McGonagall for a few long moments before going to sit on the couch. Harry cleared his throat awkwardly and drank his tea. Severus looked just as uncomfortable. "Now do you see?" said the Potions Master. "I lose control of myself when I am around you."

Harry put a hand on Severus's arm. "I know you, Severus," he said softly. "You don't have to hide from me. I've told you that many times before. It doesn't make you vulnerable, it just makes you human."

Severus nodded, glancing down at his arm where Harry's hand rested. Harry pulled away, but Severus caught the younger man's hand in his. "I hope we can be close," said the Potions Master.

Harry squeezed Severus's hand. "Of course," he said. "I should probably go, I need my rest for tomorrow. Goodnight, Severus."

"Goodnight, Harry."

Harry smiled to himself as he headed towards his rooms. Maybe this trip wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

 **AN: Hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Please review for more updates soon**


	4. Chapter 4

**Guest: Thanks! I'm glad you like it!**

 **Guest: Thank you so much :)**

 **animelvr23: Hahaha :)**

 **animelvr23: Awesome, thank you! Hope you like the new chapter**

 **Guest: Thanks :) I always try to come up with the most interesting ideas**

* * *

 _Harry and Snape became friends of a sort. Though Snape still treated him horribly in class, it was all an act for the other students. No one except Ron and Hermione knew about his friendship with Snape._

 _He usually stayed after class to talk to Snape. Their conversation topics varied from DADA to Harry's friends to Cedric to Potions. When they were alone, Snape was gentle and kind to him, and whenever he touched Harry's shoulder or his hand, Harry's heart beat a bit faster._

 _One afternoon, Snape invited Harry to his rooms. Harry had never been in the Potions Master's rooms before, but he happily agreed. Harry remembered that day clearly, it was raining and dark outside, and he and Snape sat in front of the fire to keep warm. They were talking with mugs of hot chocolate in their hands, and somehow the conversation had drifted to Harry's life at the Dursleys. He had never told many people about the Dursleys, but he was quite close to Snape now._

 _"One time when Marge was visiting, her dog Ripper chased me up a tree," said Harry. "Dudley laughed and of course Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon did nothing to help me. I stayed up there until midnight." Harry's gaze had drifted down to his lap, for he was too embarrassed to meet Snape's gaze._

 _"Look at me, Harry." The younger man felt a gentle hand brushing hair out of his eyes, and Harry finally met Snape's gaze. "I am so sorry."_

 _"For what?" Harry asked, surprised._

 _"I had no idea that your life was so horrible," Snape said. "I have always treated you like you were a rotten, spoiled child. Until recently, I never realized how wrong I was."_

 _Tears filled Harry's eyes at Snape's words and he took the Potions Master's hand in his own. "Professor..." But that title sounded too formal at the moment. "Severus..."_

 _Snape's eyes widened. "Please forgive me." Green eyes met onyx eyes._

 _"You've already been forgiven, Severus," Harry said. His heart pounded and he felt suddenly nervous, as if he could sense what was coming._

 _Yet he was surprised when Snape's lips brushed against his own for the first time ever. It was Harry's first kiss and all he could think about was how soft and warm the Potions Master's lips were. He was quite inexperienced and had no idea what to do with his hands. After a moment when the shock of the kiss wore off, he wrapped his arms around Snape's neck and pulled him closer._

 _The kiss was slow and deep, and Harry had never felt so many emotions at once before. Feelings were stirring inside him as he pressed his lips more firmly against the Potions Master's, wanting more. Something wet brushed against his lips and Harry opened his mouth and felt Snape's tongue licking his own. He moaned into Snape's mouth as the Potions Master's arms wrapped around him._

 _They were both gasping for air when Snape finally broke the kiss. Harry couldn't stop smiling, and when the Potions Master pulled him in for a hug, he buried his face in the older man's shoulder._

Harry walked with his Gryffindor students on the path down to the lake. The memory of his first kiss with Severus was fresh in his mind after last night.

"What are you thinking about so deeply?" Severus's voice startled him, and he looked up at the Potions Master.

"Huh? Oh, nothing." Harry turned away to hide his blush.

Severus walked beside him. He and Harry were a few steps behind the other students so that they could keep an eye on them as they traipsed down the wide path. "Maybe we can go on a walk later?" Severus suggested.

"Just...just the two of us?" Severus nodded, and Harry smiled. "Yeah, that sounds nice." Severus offered him a small smile before going over to the Slytherins to check attendance. Harry and Hermione did the same with the Gryffindors.

When they arrived at the campsite, the use of magic helped them set up their camp quickly. Tents were spread all across the open field. Hermione had a tent all to herself, while Severus and Harry were to share a tent. Harry dropped his bag on his blankets and after checking attendance again, he said, "Now if you all would like to go swimming, there is a lake a ways down the path on that side of the forest." He pointed.

The students eagerly ran towards the forest, and Harry and Severus exchanged amused glances, rolling their eyes before hurrying to catch up.

When they reached the lake, the students were quick to jump in, but Harry and Severus took a seat under a tree in the shade. "Are you going to swim?" Harry asked.

"I highly doubt it," Severus said, snorting.

Harry grinned. "Still up for that walk, then?" Severus nodded, and he followed Harry over to a small path in the woods. "It's beautiful here," Harry breathed as he looked around. Sunlight filtered in through the tops of the trees, illuminating every droplet of water on a leaf, or a bug crawling across a stick. Harry looked over at Severus, whose hair was reflecting the light, and Harry suddenly had the urge to pull him close and run his fingers through the Potions Master's hair.

But of course, he didn't. Even though Harry still had feelings for Severus, he'd accepted that the older man did not return them. "I'm grateful for your friendship, Severus," he blurted out before he could stop himself. Well. It hadn't been the most embarrassing thing he'd ever said. Didn't even make the top ten.

Severus smiled, and offered Harry his arm. Harry felt his face burning as he looped his arm through Severus's. Harry walked significantly closer to him as they continued down the path. "So, how are classes?" Severus asked him.

"They're going well, thanks for asking," said Harry. "Also, I've been thinking, and I wouldn't really mind if you assisted me with some of my classes. I do need the help, especially with the Slytherins, and you know best how to handle them."

"Very true," Severus said. "We'll work out an arrangement then - divide up the lessons, the work, based on our knowledge of the subject."

That might have been the first time since they were a couple that Harry and Severus agreed on anything. And even when they were dating, they'd still had their fair share of arguments. Both were very stubborn men, and while they complemented each other in many ways, that was definitely one way in which they clashed.

Up ahead on the path, Harry could see blue, glistening water. "Severus, look! A pool!" It was a beautiful one too, with several trees around it for shade and flower bushes surrounding it. "Let's go swimming."

"I told you I didn't want-" Severus began, but Harry had already grabbed his hand and was pulling the Potions Master eagerly over to the pool. Harry stripped down to his boxers and jumped in, sighing happily at the feeling of the cool water. "You coming in?"

Severus rolled his eyes. "I don't want to get wet."

Harry grinned and took out his wand. "Accio Severus."

The Potions Master couldn't stop himself from being pushed into the pool by an invisible force. But Harry had somehow not realized that Severus would be pushed towards him - close against him. "Harry," Severus breathed, his hands placed awkwardly on the Gryffindor's chest.

"Severus..." Harry could hardly breathe.

"Your heart is beating fast," Severus noticed. "Are you nervous?"

Harry swallowed, trying not to look at Severus's lips. "Maybe a little," he admitted.

"Don't be." Severus pulled away from him, and Harry wasn't sure whether to be relieved or disappointed. "Why are you nervous?"

Harry blushed and looked down into the water.

"Harry." Severus swam over to him again, but not as close as before. His tone was gentle. "You know you can talk to me."

"I want to be with you again, Severus." Feeling suddenly courageous, Harry met the Potions Master's gaze. "This doesn't feel right, Severus."

Hurt flashed across Severus's face, and again Harry regretted his words. "Severus, I didn't mean it-"

"No, you obviously meant it. Forgive me if my friendship does not satisfy you." Severus pulled himself out of the water.

Harry was quick to follow. He pulled on his clothes and hurried after Severus down the path. "Severus, wait. That's not what I meant."

Severus sighed and turned to him, his eyes narrowed. Harry gulped. "What did you mean, then? Enlighten me."

"I meant that I miss being with you," Harry said. "I want to be close to you again, and...I want to kiss you."

"I can't, Harry." Severus broke their gaze. "But I am honored that you still have feelings for me."

Tears filled Harry's eyes, and the younger man felt a pair of strong arms wrap around him. Harry buried his face in Severus's soft hair, wishing he could run his fingers through it. "I love you."

"I know."

Harry had expected that, but it still stung. After a moment, they reluctantly pulled away and began the walk back down the path.

* * *

 **AN: Hope you all liked the chapter! Please review for more updates soon :)**


	5. Chapter 5

A Love Not Forgotten chapter 5

 **SgtJay: Awesome, thank you!**

 **animelvr23: Hahahaha he totally should! ;)**

 **Guest: Here's more for you, hope you enjoy!**

 **ALiveTodaytoWrite: Thank you! :)**

* * *

Harry woke up the next morning to the feeling of someone stroking his hair. He gasped when he realized his head was on Severus's chest.

He'd been using Severus as a pillow! Had he unconsciously snuggled against the Potions Master in his sleep? Harry's cheeks burned, but he couldn't help but enjoy the older man's fingers running through his hair.

"I know you're awake, Harry." The Gryffindor leaned into Severus's touch. "I would like to talk to you, before the students wake up."

Harry sat up so he could meet Severus's gaze. "What is it?"

"Well, I have been thinking," said the Potions Master. "I feel that it is much too soon for us to go back to a relationship as of now. However, if we can be friends for a while, I think it would be good for us to try a relationship again, after we get to know each other again and can be more comfortable around each other."

Harry gaped at him. "Do you really mean it?"

"I really mean it," Severus said, and Harry smiled. "But, between now and then, if you find that you are not interested in me, you are free to date someone else perhaps closer to your age."

Harry shook his head. "I don't care if you're not my age," he said. "I didn't care before, and I don't care now. You know how I feel about you, Severus."

"I appreciate it, Harry." Severus smiled at him, and Harry returned his smile. The younger man couldn't resist brushing his finger against Severus's soft lips, and he felt the Potions Master shiver. "Do not tempt me any farther, foolish boy," he said.

Harry knew Severus was just teasing him. So he decided to tease him back. "You know you can kiss me, Severus. You don't have to be ashamed to admit it."

Severus rolled his eyes. "I'm afraid there will be no kisses for you right now, Potter."

"Ooooh, calling me by my last name, so intimidating," Harry joked. "You know, you don't scare me. Anymore."

Severus huffed out a laugh at that. "Anymore." Harry blushed. "If you'll excuse me, I must go take attendance. The students are most likely awake by now."

Once Severus had left their tent, a huge grin spread across Harry's face. He couldn't believe Severus was willing to try a relationship again!

Harry left the tent to find Severus counting his Slytherins and Hermione counting her Gryffindors. "Did you and Severus talk?" Hermione whispered to him, by way of greeting.

"Yeah, how did you know?" Harry asked.

"Severus asked me for advice last night," Hermione said. "He didn't tell you?"

Harry shook his head. "Why did he ask you for advice?"

She smiled. "Well...he seemed quite nervous," she informed him. "He said he didn't know exactly how to express his feelings to you."

"Severus has...feelings...for me?" Harry asked, astonished. But then he remembered how the Potions Master had shivered under Harry's touch. "Well, what should I do? Should I talk to him?"

"What did he say to you?" Hermione asked. When Harry told her, she said. "So he didn't ask you out?"

"No." Harry felt extremely confused. "I don't really know what he wants from me. He rejected me, but then he said we could try a relationship in the future...but then he didn't want to kiss me, and now you're telling me he was nervous and he has feelings for me. What is going on?"

"Maybe you should ask him." Hermione nudged him towards where Severus was now sitting alone, watching the students as they swam in the lake.

Harry took a deep breath, then approached the Potions Master, who put his book aside and patted the spot beside him on the grass. "Sit with me," he said.

Harry took a seat beside him - close beside him. "Severus," he said, "you don't have to be nervous around me."

Severus looked at him in alarm. Maybe that hadn't been the best way to start a conversation with the Potions Master. "What did Hermione tell you?"

"She didn't give me many details," said Harry. "But she told me that you don't know how to express yourself to me. Why?"

"I think it is the time we spent apart," Severus said. "I feel like...I have to put up my walls again."

Harry's heart sank. He didn't want the man he loved so deeply to feel like that around him. "I would never judge you negatively, Severus. You can tell me anything."

Severus lowered his gaze. "Then it's important you know this. While we were broken up - I swear to you that I never cheated on you - I was in a relationship with Lucius Malfoy for a while."

"What?" Harry tried to mask his surprise, but he knew some of it showed.

Severus nodded. "He had convinced me that he was on our side in the war. But then I discovered he was just manipulating me to get me to come back to his side - to the Dark Lord's side. I would never have done that, so I ended our relationship. It was a bad time in my life, Harry. I felt...I felt lost without you."

Harry felt his eyes widen. "Severus-"

The Potions Master held up a hand. "I'm not finished," he said. "Voldemort found out about me and Lucius, and he killed Lucius for engaging with a spy. Even though Lucius was on his side...I still felt guilty. What does that say about me?"

"I know what you're thinking, Severus, and it wasn't your fault," Harry said. "Lucius Malfoy manipulated you. He got what he deserved. And you had been close to him, so that's completely understandable."

"I miss the person I thought he was," Severus said. "It's ridiculous."

"No," Harry said. "It's not ridiculous at all. "You're the most passionate person I know."

"Thank you, Harry." Severus reached for his hand, and Harry's heart beat faster as their fingers laced together. "I thought if you knew what I went through while we were apart, you would think me untrustworthy."

"I would never," said Harry, squeezing Severus's hand. "We all go through hard times, Severus. It's your decisions, not the decisions of others, who make you who you are."

Severus smiled. "When did you get so wise?"

Harry nudged him playfully. "I do have some amazing role models," he said, surprised when Severus actually blushed.

"Harry, I want you to know that I have feelings for you," Severus said. "I...I lied to you last night, and I apologize for that. My feelings didn't go away when we broke up, Harry. They've always been here. I tried to ignore them, but I found that it was hard to ignore them, to ignore you."

Harry gawked at him. Rarely did he ever hear something so deep from the Potions Master. "So that's why you agreed to be friends with me?"

"That is why." Severus's thumb traced gentle circles on Harry's palm, and the Gryffindor's heart skipped a beat. "And I do believe, given time, we can again become something more."

They sat together under the tree in a comfortable silence, their fingers still intertwined, watching their students swim in the beautiful lake as the sun rose higher in the sky.

* * *

 **AN: Hope you liked Chapter 5! Thanks for all your support :) Please review for more updates soon**


	6. Chapter 6

A Love Not Forgotten chapter 6

 **SgtJay: Awesome! They're one of my favorite pairings too :) Thanks!**

 **ALiveTodaytoWrite: Glad you liked the chapter! :)**

* * *

When they returned to Hogwarts, Harry and Severus began to spend a lot of time together. Between classes, meetings to discuss lessons, staff meetings, meals, they saw each other a lot. Harry was grateful for all the time he got with Severus, and couldn't believe he'd gotten so lucky on the camping trip. The isolation had really allowed them to bond more.

Unexpectedly, Hermione and Ron broke up. They had been serious, and it had been a great shock to Harry when he arrived at their quarters one day to find Hermione crying alone on the sofa.

"What happened?" Harry asked her. He hadn't talked to Ron since the breakup, and honestly he was shocked. Ron seemed to have really loved Hermione, and Harry thought they would last.

"H-he said he needed some time apart," she sobbed. "That we moved too fast. I mean, we were living together, Harry. I thought - I don't know what I thought."

Harry pulled her close. "You helped me so much during my breakup, Mione," he said. "Now it's time I help you through yours."

"Boys suck," Hermione sobbed, burying her face in Harry's shoulder.

"Hey, watch it," Harry said, earning a laugh from Hermione. "Not all boys suck."

He and Hermione talked until dinner that night, and when they sat down at the staff table, he noticed Severus watching him. The Potions Master's intense stare made him shiver as he piled his plate with food. After dinner he would ask if Severus wanted to spend the evening with him.

But after dinner, Severus said, "You are clearly busy with Granger," he said when Harry asked him.

"Severus, we've been spending so much time together," Harry said angrily. "If I can't be away from you for one whole afternoon to be with my best friend who just got dumped by my other best friend, forgive me."

Severus sighed. "No. Forgive me. I don't know what came over me."

"Severus, are you...jealous?" Harry asked.

The Potions Master said nothing.

Harry chuckled a bit, and the older man reddened. "There's no need for you to be jealous, Severus. Hermione and I are just friends."

To his credit, Severus did look ashamed. "In that case...I would love to spend the evening with you." Harry could have sworn the Potions Master's eyes flickered down to his lips before he offered his arm to Harry.

Harry looped his arm around Severus, and they made their way down to the dungeons.

"That's absolutely barbaric," Severus said as his knight was beheaded.

Harry laughed. "That's what Hermione said when she watched me and Ron play. So, do you want to play?"

Severus rolled his eyes. "Fine," he said. "But only so I can beat you."

Harry grinned smugly. "Good luck with that. I've been playing with the Weasleys since my first year."

Severus smirked. "We shall see. Would you like a glass of Firewhiskey while we play?"

Harry accepted, and he was very drunk only a few games into their evening. He'd won the first two games, but he was so out of it that Severus easily beat him on the third. "You seem pretty easy to beat, Potter."

Severus had only had a few sips, so he wasn't drunk yet, but he was definitely starting to feel the effects of the Firewhiskey. Harry thought Severus looked beautiful in his white button-down shirt and his hair hanging loose in waves down to his shoulders.

"Can I..." Harry felt his cheeks burning. "Can I touch your hair?" He leaned in, and Severus didn't stop him as the Gryffindor ran a hand through the Potions Master's soft hair. Severus actually leaned into the younger man's touch. "It's so soft," he murmured. "Just like how I remember." Harry could feel Severus's warm breath on his lips, that's how close they were. "Your lips are so soft too."

The Gryffindor smiled at Severus's blush. "Harry..." Severus leaned away from him, and Harry let his hand fall.

"You're so beautiful." Harry's slurred voice was just above a whisper.

"Harry. You're drunk," Severus said, gently pushing the other man away.

"Yeah maybe," Harry admitted, and Severus rolled his eyes. "But I still think you're beautiful."

"Well. Thank you." Harry felt the room away, and Severus's hands on his waist, steadying him. "Are you going to throw up, Harry?"

"Nah, I doubt it." Harry glanced down none too subtly at Severus's lips. "Kiss me, Severus."

The Potions Master sighed and leaned in, pressing his lips against Harry's cheek, dangerously close to his mouth. "You need to go to bed."

"I need you." Harry clung to Severus's arm and tried not to vomit as the Potions Master led him into another room, a guest room, probably. "Severus?" It was a question.

"No, Harry." Severus pulled the blankets over him, and Harry groaned, clutching his stomach. "Sleep now. We will have a talk in the morning, I assure you."

It was quiet then, and Harry drifted off to sleep.

Harry woke the next morning with a pounding headache. "Ahh!" He winced and sat up. "Oh, Merlin, never again. Never again."

Beside him, the Potions Master smirked. That was when Harry looked around the room he'd dismissed as a guest room. But Severus was sitting there in a black robe, a book in his hand, and looking quite amused. "Severus, is this your bedroom?"

"Yes," he answered. "I thought it would be a good idea to keep an eye on you for the night."

Harry groaned and leaned back against the pillows. "Remind me to never drink Firewhiskey again. Thank you for taking care of me, Severus."

Severus chuckled and put down his book. "I was the one who gave you the Firewhiskey. It was foolish on my part."

Harry looked at him, impressed, and Severus's smirk returned. He suddenly had the temptation to kiss that smirk off the Potions Master's face. "What happened last night?" he asked. "What did I do?"

Severus recounted the story, and Harry groaned again and buried his face in the pillow, his cheeks hot. "I am sorry, Severus."

"Don't be," said the Potions Master. "It was quite flattering, honestly."

Harry still couldn't get over the fact that he and Severus had shared a bed the entire night. That his body had been inches away from Harry's, for a number of hours. "I didn't make you uncomfortable then?"

"No." Severus gently touched his shoulder to reassure him. "I was not uncomfortable."

Harry smiled. "Good." A pause. "I should get going. I want to see how Hermione's doing."

"All right." Severus leaned back in his bed, and Harry got up, closing the Potions Master's door behind him.

* * *

 **AN: Hope you all liked the chapter! Please review for more updates soon :)**


	7. Chapter 7

A Love Not Forgotten chapter 7

 **James Birdsong: Thank you :)**

* * *

Harry rolled his eyes at Hermione who was laughing as he told her the story of the previous night. "It's not funny!" he protested.

"It is a little," she said. "So you shared a bed with him the whole night?"

Harry's face burned. "It wasn't like that!"

"Whatever you say, Harry." On Harry's other side, Ron was laughing too. He had tried to get the two back together, first as boyfriend and girlfriend and then just as friends. Friends seemed to be working for them as of now, which was a relief. But Harry had decided to keep the two at a respectable distance from each other, just in case.

"I was drunk and totally out of it," said Harry. "Severus turned me down when I made a move on him. As he should have, because I remember nothing from last night apart from the beginning of our evening, when I beat him at chess."

"Good job, Harry." Ron grinned, and Harry grinned back.

"So what are you going to do?" Hermione asked.

"About what?" said Harry.

She raised an eyebrow. "About Severus? I thought you two were going out after a while."

"Well yeah, but he hasn't said anything about it," Harry said. "And I don't want to push him too hard. We're close now and I don't want to ruin that. Besides, a close friendship with him is more than I dared hope for. If he wants to become more, fine, but it's his decision and his decision alone."

"Thank you, Harry." Harry started at the sound of Severus's silky voice by his ear. They were sitting in the Great Hall, and Severus slid into the seat beside Harry.

"Do you like Harry, Professor?" Ron asked through a bite of food.

"Ron!" Hermione hissed, and Harry glanced at them nervously, bracing himself for a fight.

But Severus only smiled. "I like him very much." Harry blushed and to his surprise, he felt the Potions Master's fingers lacing through his own under the table. His heart pounded as Severus's thumb brushed against his own, tracing gentle circles on his skin. Harry's gaze met Severus, and the Potions Master squeezed his hand.

 _Harry's lips brushed against Severus's in a fervent kiss, and he felt the Potions Master's hand sliding down to his knee. Without breaking their passionate kiss, Harry took Severus's hand and moved it dangerously high up his leg._

 _Severus pulled away and Harry whimpered, wanting the Slytherin's lips back on his, but Severus placed a hand on his chest. "No, Harry." He removed his other hand, the one that rested on Harry's leg._

 _"Please, Severus." Harry leaned in for a kiss, and Severus allowed it for a moment before breaking it._

 _"We can't go any farther than this, Harry," said Severus. "We're already breaking rules, and you're underage. If Albus found out I was engaging in sexual activities with a student-"_

 _"But that isn't fair," said Harry. "I love you."_

 _"And I love you." Severus kissed him softly. "However, we cannot do anything more than kissing until you graduate. It doesn't mean I don't want to. I do."_

 _Harry sighed and leaned into Severus's touch as the older man brushed hair out of Harry's eyes. He glanced down at the Potions Master's soft, tempting lips, and kissed them. "Then I want to spend my graduation night with you."_

 _Severus smirked and pulled Harry closer. "And I will make your graduation night the best night of your life."_

 _Harry shivered as the Potions Master's lips tickled his ear. "I don't doubt it," he said, and leaned in for another kiss._

Harry smiled sadly as he recalled the memory. He had not spent his graduation night with Severus, as they had broken up, so they hadn't had a chance to go any farther than kissing. They had never even fooled around. He'd spent his graduation night drunk with Ron and Hermione, who had not been drunk and had tried their best to make Harry feel better.

His breakup had been awful.

But he was lucky to be sitting here now, with Severus. "I have to go into Hogsmeade later to pick up a few things," said the Potions Master, "if you would like to come."

Ron and Hermione's mouths fell open. Unsure why, Harry said to Severus, "I would love to."

"I will see you at six then?" Severus asked. Harry nodded. "Excellent. I have to go make a potion now, but come by my quarters then and we will go."

When Severus had left, Ron and Hermione turned to Harry with matching astonished expressions. "What the hell is wrong with you two?" Harry asked, perplexed.

"He just asked you out, Harry!" Hermione said under her breath.

Harry blinked. "He did?"

"Yeah, it was really obvious," Ron said.

"He didn't ask me out," said Harry. "You guys are overreacting. All he said was he needed to go into Hogsmeade to get some things. Maybe he wants my help or something."

"Or maybe he wants your company," said Hermione. "Oh my gosh, you _have_ to let me do your hair."

"Hermione, _no_ ," Harry said quickly. "Besides, you know my hair doesn't listen to you."

"That hair of yours doesn't listen to anyone," Ron pointed out. "It has a mind of its own." The three of them laughed.

At six, Harry made his way down to the dungeons, a bit nervous. He'd avoided the tux Hermione had pulled out of Harry's closet, and instead chose a simple, button- down shirt and a jacket, as it was getting colder outside. After arguing some more with Hermione, he chose a comfortable pair of dark jeans. He didn't even bother trying to fix his hair, as it would waste time, and he didn't want to be late.

A bit nervous, he knocked on the door to Severus's quarters. The Potions Master opened the door and stepped out. Harry gasped. Severus was dressed in a black button down shirt and black pants. Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Good evening to you as well." Severus offered his arm, and smirked when Harry kept staring at him. "Take a picture, Harry, it will last longer."

"Apologies, Severus." Harry blushed and put a gentle hand on Severus's arm. "I just can't remember seeing you in anything but your robes."

Severus chuckled as they walked down the hallways. When they arrived at Hogsmeade, the older man said, "I have to go in here and pick up a few potions ingredients. You may come in if you wish."

Harry followed Severus into the store. There were lots of ingredients, many he recognized from Severus's Potions classes, and he had a funny sense of deja vu. "Ah, good memories from Potions," said Harry, grinning.

"Shut it, you," said Severus, but Harry could tell he was hiding a smile as he picked out his ingredients.

They went into a few more stores before Severus said, "Would you like to eat? It's still quite early."

"Of course."

Severus took him to a nice Italian restaurant on the edge of the village. The lights were dimmed and the waitress led them to a booth in the back of the restaurant with several candles lit on the table.

Harry slid into the booth across from Severus, feeling suddenly nervous. "Can I ask you something?" he said, forcing himself to stay calm.

"You may," Severus said, smirking at him from the other end of the table. "I am sure you probably can as well."

Harry rolled his eyes, some of his anxiety dwindling away. "Is this a date, Severus?"

"If you want it to be, yes, it is a date." Severus answered calmly, and Harry's heart leaped. "I didn't truthfully need to pick anything up from Hogsmeade. It was an excuse in case you had lost interest in me."

"I'm not going to lose interest in you, Severus," said Harry. "You're not getting rid of me that easily." Severus smiled. "Besides, it was only last night that I tried to hit on you."

Severus laughed, and Harry's eyes widened at the rare sound. "You were drunk, Harry," said the Potions Master.

"But I meant every word I don't remember saying," said Harry. "I still think you're beautiful."

"People will talk-"

"I don't care," Harry said, reaching across the table for Severus's hand. "Let everyone see that I love you." He met Severus's gaze, the Potions Master's onyx eyes reflecting the candlelight.

"Are you ready to order?" the waitress asked, and Harry jumped.

"Yes," he said, and they ordered their food and drinks. Harry still couldn't believe that he was actually on a date with Severus Snape. "I just realized something," said Harry.

"What is it?" Severus took a sip of his drink.

"This is our first date." Harry smiled. "We couldn't really go on a date before, since I was your student."

Severus squeezed his hand. "We have been through a lot together, haven't we?" he said.

"Definitely," said Harry.

Harry and Severus had had a wonderful relationship before they broke up. They spent the evening laughing as they recalled stories of their secret relationship, of sneaking around and almost getting caught and actually getting caught by Ron and Hermione.

By the time they got to the story of Ron and Hermione catching them kissing, they had returned to Severus's quarters. "Oh, Severus, remember the looks on their faces?" Harry said, and Severus smirked. "I thought I'd die laughing when-"

But he never got to finish his sentence, because then Severus had pulled Harry into his arms and covered Harry's mouth with his own. Harry gasped and wrapped his arms around the Potions Master's neck, kissing back with equal passion. Severus's lips were hot against his own, and Harry whimpered as the Potions Master gently bit down on Harry's lower lip and sucked on it. Harry ran his fingers through Severus's soft, silky hair. The Potions Master's tongue brushed against Harry's, and the younger man gasped, pressing himself against Severus.

"I'm not your student anymore," said Harry, looking up at the Slytherin.

Severus seemed to understand, and he somehow managed to unlock his door and kiss Harry at the same time. They stumbled through the doorway, and Harry distantly heard the door shut as he unbuttoned Severus's black shirt, letting it fall to the floor. Severus's lips crashed against his own, and the Potions Master led them backwards towards his bedroom, their lips still locked in a deep, passionate kiss.

Once the bedroom door was locked, Harry suddenly felt his own bare skin against Severus', and he blushed and pulled away. "What happened to our clothes?" he asked.

Severus smirked and held up his wand. "I spelled them off."

Harry followed his gaze to where their clothes lay in a neat pile across the room. "You'll have to show me that spell some time." He kissed Severus again and before he knew it, he felt soft blankets and pillows under him as Severus kissed him. He pulled the Potions Master's body against his own, and they both moaned in unison. "Fuck," Harry gasped.

"What do you want, Harry?" Severus pressed his lips to Harry's neck, and the Gryffindor gasped as Severus trailed kisses down his skin.

"I want you." Harry leaned in for a kiss on the lips. Their kiss was hot and hungry and it left Harry wanting more.

"Are you sure?" Severus pulled back a little, and his uncertain gaze met Harry's.

"I've always been sure about you, Severus."

"All right," Severus said softly, kissing Harry's forehead. He pulled Harry into his arms and Harry grasped Severus's bare shoulders as Severus gave him what they'd both been wanting for a long time.

* * *

 **AN: Hope you all liked the chapter! Please review for more updates soon :)**


	8. Chapter 8

Harry woke up the next morning and smiled when he remembered the night before. Severus had been so gentle and had repeated "I love you" many times during the night.

Harry was snuggled against the Potions Master's warm body. His lover was still asleep, so Harry gently shook him awake. "Good morning," Harry said.

A rare smile formed on Severus's face. "It is, indeed." He pulled Harry closer and kissed him softly.

Harry kissed back eagerly, and when they had finished making out, he lay his head on Severus's bare chest and sighed happily. "This is perfect."

"Absolutely perfect," agreed Severus. He wrapped his arms around Harry, who snuggled closer to him. After a while of comfortable silence, Severus said, "I was wondering if I may ask you a rather personal question, Harry."

Harry lifted his head to look Severus in the eyes. "What is it?"

The Potions Master reached up to brush hair out of his young lover's eyes. "Was last night your first time?"

Harry's face burned, which he supposed was all the answer Severus needed. "Yes."

"You don't have to be embarrassed, Harry. It takes a while to find the right person," the Potions Master said.

"I'm sure you've had sex before," said Harry, feeling a little embarrassed despite what Severus had said. The Potions Master had probably had a lot more experience than him.

"Actually I haven't, Harry," Severus admitted. "Not before last night."

Harry blinked in surprise. "Really?"

"I loved your mother for a long time," Severus said. "Obviously, she never loved me like that. It wasn't until I met you that I felt I was able to love again. And my relationship with Lucius never became that serious. Truthfully, Harry...I couldn't stop thinking about you."

Harry smiled, and Severus looked sheepish as well as he realized what he said. "I love you," Harry murmured, reaching for Severus's hand.

Their fingers laced together, and their lips met in a deep kiss. "And I love you," Severus said softly. Harry kissed him again, more firmly than last time, and the Potions Master pulled the blankets over them.

Harry and Severus arrived in the Great Hall for breakfast half an hour late. It was a weekend, thank goodness, but breakfast was almost over.

Ron was happily oblivious, scarfing down his bacon and eggs, but Hermione looked at Harry suspiciously. "Why are you wearing the same clothes you wore last night?" she whispered to him.

Harry blushed deeply and took a sudden interest in his plate.

Hermione gasped. Luckily, Harry was the only one who noticed, because Severus and Ron were busy debating which breakfast food was better - bacon or sausage. "You two didn't-?" she asked.

Harry grinned a bit shyly and took a bite of his cereal. Hermione's jaw was practically on the floor. It was funny, but: "Hermione, stop gawking at me before someone notices you."

"Right. Sorry." She nudged Harry. "I'm so happy for you, Harry."

"Thanks, Mione." Harry smiled at her. "How are things with you and Ron?"

Her smile vanished. "Not particularly good," she answered. "Lavender Brown just came to visit, and I swear Ron is interested in her again."

"He's interested in you, Hermione," said Harry, glancing over at his best friend. "I have no idea what's going on with him, but I promise you I'll talk to him."

"Thanks, Harry." Hermione stood from her chair. "I have to go grade some Charms essays. I'll see you later, Harry?"

Harry nodded, and she left. Ron was finished eating too, so he left Severus and Harry alone at the staff table. "Hermione, er...sort of knows about last night," Harry informed Severus.

"That girl has always been too smart for her own good," Severus said.

Harry had to agree. "I promise I didn't tell her."

"Oh, I know," Severus said. After a moment he asked, "Would you like to go down to the lake?"

Harry smiled. "That sounds lovely."

Hand in hand, Severus and Harry walked down to the lake. They sat down on the grass and the Potions Master wrapped an arm around Harry and pulled his lover close. A few people were wandering around outside, mostly students studying in the grass.

But Harry had eyes only for Severus, who was gazing thoughtfully out at the lake. "What're you thinking about?" asked Harry, nudging him softly.

"I am thinking about how right this feels," Severus answered, "being here with you, instead of Lily or Lucius. I believe the universe was trying to tell me something when I fell for them."

Harry smiled. "I'm happy that I make you happy." He nuzzled Severus's neck, pressing his nose into his lover's warm skin. "When I first fell for you, I never thought it could be possible. You hated me."

"I never hated you," Severus said. Harry looked at him in surprise as the Slytherin continued, "When you first arrived at Hogwarts, it was like James Potter had come back to life. But Lily's eyes... _your_ eyes..." Severus shook his head. "I knew you weren't James, of course. And I watched you through the years. You didn't act anything like him. You were - _are_ \- kind, outgoing, and brave. But you hated me, and I felt like I had to pretend that I also hated you."

Harry felt his heart breaking at Severus's speech. He took the Potions Master's hand and squeezed it tightly. "I never hated you," he said. "You had built a reputation for yourself, Severus. I didn't know you, but I believed there was more to you than met the eye, and I discovered that I was right at the end of my fourth year."

Severus's dark eyes met his. "How did you know?"

"You saved my life during my first year, didn't you?" Severus nodded. "You have saved me several times, in fact. How could I hate you?"

Severus kissed him softly, taking the younger man's breath away. Harry closed his eyes and leaned into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Severus's neck.

He smiled when they broke apart, and ran a hand through the Potions Master's soft hair. "I never hated you," he murmured, "and I found it easy to fall in love with you."

Severus returned his smile and, despite the students around them, pulled Harry closer and kissed him again.

* * *

 **AN: Hope you all liked the chapter! Please review for more updates soon :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**ALiveTodaytoWrite: I'm glad you liked it, thank you! :)**

 **lxssnape: Thanks! :) and they broke up because Severus killed Dumbledore and Harry flipped out. Also Severus kept his identity as the Half-Blood Prince from Harry, and so Harry felt like he couldn't trust him. It was mentioned in Chapter 1 I think.**

 **Lonely Paulum: Thank you!**

 **Linda: Thank you!**

* * *

Word spread around Hogwarts fast that Harry Potter and Severus Snape were dating. Most were happy for them, but some people - even some of their students - thought it was weird.

"Did you know Professors Snape and Potter are a couple now?" one of his students said to his friends. "It's weird. I heard that they used to hate each other."

Harry fought the urge to roll his eyes as he eavesdropped on the students' conversation. "I think they're cute," a girl said. Harry smiled. Her name was Jamie, and she reminded him of Hermione. She was one of the brightest in her class and was the only one out of this group of students who Harry really knew. "I mean, couldn't you tell during our DADA classes? It was obvious. Professor Snape wouldn't take his eyes off of Professor Potter."

Harry's eyes widened in surprise. "Well, Professor Potter obviously likes him," said a third student, and Harry blushed. He turned the corner and headed towards the DADA classroom.

Severus was grading papers when he walked in. "Harry," he said, looking up from the huge stack of paper. "Good, you're back. I was wondering if you knew-mmph."

Harry leaned over the desk and kissed the Potions Master deeply. He felt Severus gasp against his mouth, and he gently bit down on Severus's bottom lip, asking for entrance. The older man's tongue licked his own, and a moan escaped Harry's lips as they explored each other's mouths.

"What was that for?" Severus breathed when Harry broke the kiss.

"Do you watch me during class?" Harry asked, curious.

Severus's blush was all the answer the Gryffindor needed. "Maybe." He smirked. "What, does it distract you?"

"You can be a distraction sometimes," Harry admitted. "You drive me crazy," he whispered into Severus's ear, and felt the Potions Master shiver. "Absolutely crazy."

"The feeling is mutual." Before Harry could say anything else, Severus was kissing him, and Harry kissed back hungrily. "Wait," said Severus, and reached for his wand. The classroom door slammed shut and Harry heard the lock click. Severus smirked. "We have an hour before our next class."

Harry glanced at the clock. "Yes, we do." He grinned and began to unbutton the many buttons on Severus's robes. "And you're all mine," he said to Severus, kissing him again.

* * *

"So why did you and Hermione break up?" Harry asked Ron later. It was the first time he'd gotten a chance to talk to his friend alone. He'd been spending almost all his time with Severus, and if not with him, then with Hermione.

"Because I'm..." Ron took a deep breath. "I was being stupid, and I was nervous, and I just couldn't ask her to, well..."

"To what?" asked Harry curiously.

"To marry me," Ron finished.

Harry gasped. "You were going to propose to her?" Ron flushed as red as his hair. "Wait, so...why didn't you?"

"I just needed time to think it through," Ron said. "I do still want to propose to her. I just panicked and then did a really, really stupid thing that I regret. And now she hates me."

"Ron," Harry sighed, covering his eyes with his hands. "She doesn't hate you. She's heartbroken, and I really think if you proposed, she'd say yes."

Ron sighed. "I don't know, Harry."

"Trust me, Ron," said Harry. "She still loves you. I can tell she does. There's no harm in asking."

"Okay." Ron smiled a little. "Thanks, Harry."

"Anytime," said Harry, smiling back.

Harry was on his way to the dungeons to see Severus when a familiar face stopped him. The wizard talking to Minerva in the corridor was none other than Sirius Black.

"Sirius!" Harry grinned and ran up to his godfather, hugging him tightly. During the war, there had been a lot of controversy about which side of the war Sirius was on. So, to Harry's disappointment, his godfather had had to go back into hiding. They exchanged letters, but they couldn't do that often, and it wasn't the same. "I'm so glad you're here. I missed you so much."

"I missed you too, Harry." Sirius smiled, his sapphire eyes filled with tears when he pulled back. "Minerva was just telling me about your classes. And that you're working with Sniv - with Snape?"

"Yes," said Harry, wondering how his godfather would react to his relationship with Severus. But that talk could be saved for later. "What are you doing here, Sirius? Shouldn't you be hiding?"

"Yes, probably," Sirius said. "But I need to move on with my life. I'm safe in Hogwarts and I'm going to be shadowing Minerva, who is quitting teaching at the end of this year so she can focus on being Headmistress."

Harry smiled. "I'm happy for you, Sirius. So you're living here, then?"

"Yes," Sirius said, smiling back.

Harry hugged him again. "This is going to be wonderful!"

Sirius smiled, and pulled Harry closer.

* * *

"So what are you going to do?" Severus asked him. They were in his classroom later that evening. Harry was helping him with a potion and then they were going to go have a romantic dinner in Severus's rooms. "Are you going to tell Black about us?"

"Well, everyone already knows about us," Harry said. "It wouldn't really make sense to keep it from Sirius, even if he is going to throw a fit."

"I am sure we can count on that," Severus said.

Harry laughed as he stirred the potion. "Anyway, I don't want to keep this a secret from him. I know we aren't going to like his reaction, but given that our relationship is out in the open, it's inevitable. He's going to find out eventually, and if he has to, it's better that he hears it from us. Sirius would be upset if he found out I lied to him about something this important."

"I have to agree," Severus said with an air of finality. He leaned in and captured Harry's lips with his own, and Harry immediately forgot about Sirius, and the potion they were making, or any of their other problems. He kissed Severus deeply, his hands sliding up Severus's sides. The Potions Master moaned and pulled Harry against him, his lips hot against the younger man's.

"Harry?"

Severus and Harry sprang apart to find Sirius standing in the doorway. Well, Harry hadn't expected this quite so soon. But still, he knew he had to deal with his godfather's reaction. "Sirius, Severus and I are a couple," Harry said.

To his surprise, Sirius grinned. "So you do have feelings for Snape. I knew it."

Harry's jaw was practically on the floor. "You...what?" He looked up at Severus, who was wearing a matching look of surprise. "How on earth did you know?"

"When you were in school, I could tell that you had fallen in love with someone. I just didn't know who," Sirius said. "You were the perfect definition of lovesick, Harry. Daydreaming, secretive, distracted."

Harry felt his face burning. Severus was now looking at Harry in surprise. "Is that true, Harry?"

Sirius laughed. "Oh, it's true. And then Remus came to visit me once, and said that it was obvious you were in love with Snape. He had to physically restrain me from chasing after you, at first," he said to Severus, who smirked. "After I calmed down, I realized it wasn't the worst thing in the world."

"Well, I'm flattered," said Severus sarcastically. Harry couldn't help laughing.

"You two really are alike," Sirius said thoughtfully. "Harry, the one thing I've always wanted is for you to be happy."

"Thank you, Sirius." Harry smiled. "I am happy." He leaned against Severus, who wrapped an arm around him. "Severus is good to me."

"Good," Sirius replied. "You hurt my godson and I'll hex you into next week. I'm not kidding." He pointed a finger at Severus.

"Noted," Severus said, not seeming all that intimidated.

"So does this mean you guys are going to be friends?" Harry asked hopefully.

"No!" the two exclaimed in unison.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Well, at least you're in the same room and not strangling each other. I suppose that's a start."

Severus laughed and kissed him. Harry closed his eyes and leaned into the kiss, momentarily forgetting they weren't alone. "While I have accepted your relationship, I really wish you wouldn't make out in front of me."

Harry pulled away from the kiss and rolled his eyes, leaning into Severus's embrace. "Oh Sirius, he just kissed me," he laughed. "You'll have to get used to it."

Severus smirked. "Whatever," Sirius said.

Harry smiled as Severus wrapped an arm around his waist. Maybe Sirius knowing wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

 **AN: I'm so sorry it took so long to update! I had the worst writers block and I've been terribly busy. Anyway I hope you like the chapter and I will update soon. Please review :)**


End file.
